


K.O.'s Father

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: K.O.'s Father [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: First Meetings, Musicians, Other, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Before Big Reveal, Carol tell Enid and Rad how she meet K.O.'s father.





	K.O.'s Father

Enid said "Hey K.O.'s mom can you remember the day you meet-"

Rad said "Laserblast!"

Enid said "No! I meant K.O.'s father"

Carol said "Okay it all started a long time ago"

Flashback opens

Carol felt guilty about blaming Eugene but she hears a sweet voice singing.

~Todos me dicen el negro, Llorona  
Negro pero cariñoso  
Todos me dicen el negro, Llorona  
Negro pero cariñoso  
Yo soy como el chile verde, Llorona  
Picante pero sabroso  
Yo soy como el chile verde, Llorona  
Picante pero sabroso~

It was a Latino man with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He was playing the guitar.

~Ay de mí, Llorona Llorona  
Llorona, llévame al río  
Tápame con tu rebozo, Llorona  
Porque me muero de frió

Si porque te quiero quieres, Llorona  
Quieres que te quieres más  
Si ya te he dado la vida, Llorona  
¿Qué mas quieres?  
¿Quieres más?~

Carol's eyes turned into pink hearts.

Carol blushed and walked to him.

Flashback closes

Enid said "Wait wait wait you met K.O.'s father"

"Yep his name is Jose Antonio Ruiz"

The End


End file.
